Przedślubny Stres
by Felicja Julieanne
Summary: Tydzień LietPol, dzień 3. Czyli o tym jak Feliks przeżywa przedślubny stres.


Czekałem na ten dzień od niemal roku, z ogromnym podekscytowaniem, i chęcią przyspieszenia czasu, po to, żeby owa data w końcu nadeszła. Ale teraz, kiedy wszystko ma zdarzyć się już jutro, mam cichą nadzieję, że czas magicznie się cofnie. Sęk w tym, że przez cały czas byłem szczęśliwy, nie mogłem się doczekać. A teraz? Boję się. W końcu dotarło do mnie, co się stanie. Jutro, bowiem, będzie najważniejszy dzień mojego życia. Dzień, który o wszystkim zadecyduje i zmieni wszystko w mojej przyszłości. Dzień mojego ślubu. To nie tak, że mam wątpliwości, co do poślubienia Torisa. To rzecz, której jestem absolutnie pewny. Chcę tego z całego serca i to było głównym powodem, dlaczego byłem tak niecierpliwy, czekając na ten dzień. W końcu, to tego wyjątkowego dnia, przyrzekniemy sobie miłość do końca naszych dni. Zostaniemy połączeni, nie tylko jako para, ale też państwa. Staniemy się jednym. Ale tego wieczora, dzień przed całym wydarzeniem, powoli zaczynam dogłębnie o wszystkim myśleć. Może i to trochę za późno, na zastanawianie się nad konsekwencjami, wszystkimi za i przeciw i tak dalej, ale cały stres nie pozwalał mi żyć. Czy dogadamy się, rządząc jednym państwem? To koszmarnie wielka odpowiedzialność, wiedzieć, że ma się na karku nie tylko swoje państwo, ale i jeszcze tej drugiej osoby. Jesteśmy gotowi na coś takiego? Co jeżeli coś pójdzie nie tak? Ceremonia była szykowana od roku, każdy drobny szczegół był już ustalony, ale co, jeśli coś się stanie? Coś, czego nikt nie przewidywał? Przecież nie zawsze wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Jeżeli tym razem też tak będzie? Nasz król wyraził na to wszystko zgodę, ale jeśli się rozmyśli? Jeżeli dojdzie do tego, że unia wyjdzie nam na złe? Anulują wszystko od tak? A jeżeli któryś z gości się nie pojawi? Cóż, to trochę oczywiste, że zawsze, jeżeli zapraszasz daną liczbę osób, rzadkością jest, że zjawią się w komplecie. Ale jeśli nie przybędzie ktoś ważny? Jeżeli któryś z braci Torisa nie wyrobi się na czas? Jeżeli moja siostra się spóźni? To byłoby trochę trudne, zważywszy na to że mieszka razem z nami, ale po Słowianach można się spodziewać wszystkiego. Co jeżeli Prusy odstawi coś głupiego? Jak na przykład, odezwie się, kiedy ksiądz spyta się czy ktoś nie zgadza się na zawarcie związku? Znam Gilberta na tyle dobrze, że wiem, że ten jest w stanie to zrobić. Czy wtedy wszystko zostanie przerwane? Znając życie Toris i Gilbert wdaliby się w bójkę. Czy zapraszanie Gilberta było dobrym pomysłem? _Zaczyn__asz__ brzmieć jak Toris._ To mój przyjaciel, oczywiście, że tak. Ale i tak boję się, że Prusy może zrobić coś głupiego, z czystej chęci zdenerwowania Torisa. Mam nadzieję, że Węgry jednak przyjedzie i będzie go pilnować. Właśnie, co jeśli ktoś czegoś nie dopilnuje? Jeśli powóz się spóźni? Albo kucharz przypali jedzenie? Jeżeli Austria zagra coś dziwnego, zamiast tego, co powinien? Co jeśli Rosja się pojawi? Czy może jednak powinniśmy zaprosić Rosję? Jeżeli będzie miał nam za złe, że go nie zaprosiliśmy? W sumie, czemu miałby mieć nam za złe? Nie przyjaźnimy się, albo coś. Z drugiej strony, to mój kuzyn, więc mógł oczekiwać że go zaproszę ze względu na więzy rodzinne. Mam nadzieję, że nie zjawi się w środku wesela i nie porwie kogoś, każąc mu stać się jednością z Matką Rosją. Nie powinno go być w okolicy, więc miejmy nadzieję, że po prostu nie dowie się o całej ceremonii. Mówiąc o ceremonii. Jest jedna rzecz, której obawiam się najbardziej. Co, jeżeli Toris odmówi? Jeżeli dojdzie do wniosku, że nie chcę za mnie wychodzić, że to nie ma sensu? Czy on w ogóle tego chce? _To on ci się oświadczył, to chyba coś znaczy, prawda? _Może to był po prostu rozkaz króla? Przecież każdy dobrze wie, że jeżeli chcesz połączyć dwa państwa, musisz sprawić, że dobrowolnie wezmą ślub. Potrzebował mojej zgody, a ja się zgodziłem. To, że Toris spytał się z własnej inicjatywy graniczyło z cudem. Przecież potrzebowałby zgody króla. Ponownie, każdy wie, że państwa nie mogą się pobrać od tak. Jeżeli ich władca – albo władcy – nie wyraża na to zgody, kraje nie mają nic do gadania, nie mogą wziąć ślubu i tyle. Co do naszego przypadku, nie wiem, kto wysunął się z tym pierwszy, król, czy Toris. W sumie, czy to jest ważne? Już nawet nie wiem dlaczego o tym wszystkim myślę. Skoro się stresuję, to chyba powinienem unikać myślenia o tym, co może pójść nie tak, zamiast myśleć tylko i wyłącznie o tym. Czy to w ogóle ma sens?

\- Feliks? - wraz z doskonale znanym mi głosem rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. - Mogę wejść? - dopiero teraz uświadomiłem sobie, jak późno już jest. Słońce schowało się za linię horyzontu już dawno temu. Czy Toris nie powinien już spać? _Czy ty t__eż już __nie __powinieneś?_

\- Tak. - powiedziałem, na tyle głośno, żeby usłyszał. Usłyszałem dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, ale nie ruszyłem się z mojego miejsca. Siedziałem na skraju łóżka, idealnie tyłem do drzwi. Jeśli mam mówić szczerze, to moje lęki pogorszyły się w tym momencie. Czy Toris przyszedł tu, żeby powiedzieć mi jakieś złe wieści? _Okej, stop!_ Muszę przestać się wszystkim zamartwiać, albo jutro to zje mnie żywcem. Nie minęło kilka sekund, a brunet już siedział obok mnie. Mój wzrok pozostawał wbity w podłogę. Niezręczna cisza ciążyła w powietrzu, kiedy to żaden z nas nie miał odwagi odezwać się pierwszy. Aż przypomina mi się nasze pierwsze spotkanie, wtedy było dokładnie tak samo.

\- Więc... - zaczął Toris. Odwróciłem głowę, po raz pierwszy tego dnia spoglądając mu w oczy. Nie zdałem sobie sprawy, że nie widzieliśmy się dzisiaj ani razu. Ta cała bieganina między naszą dwójką stworzyła zbyt duże zamieszanie. - … Jak się czujesz?

\- Szczerze? Okropnie. - odpowiedziałem, i naprawdę, nie kłamałem. Wszystko przez ten cholerny stres. Kto by myślał, że śluby tak strzępią nerwy.

\- Zdenerwowany? - uśmiechnął się.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. - powiedziałem, odwzajemniając uśmiech. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to już jutro. - westchnąłem. Ten cały rok zleciał niesamowicie szybko.

\- Wszystko wydawało się nierealne, aż do teraz. - mruknął, na chwilę spoglądając w stronę okna. Na placu wciąż kręcili się ludzie. - Zamieszanie dotyczące przygotowań jeszcze się nie skończyło, huh?

\- Ktoś w końcu musi tego wszystkiego dopilnować. - odparłem. Ta rozmowa jest wyjątkowo spięta, czy tylko mi się tak wydaje? - Toris?

\- Hm? - zwrócił głowę w moją stronę. I ponownie, mój wzrok powędrował jak najdalej od jego oczu.

\- Czy... jesteś tego wszystkiego pewny? - spytałem, na moment wstrzymując oddech. Jeśli mam mówić prawdę, to nie wiem, dlaczego zapytałem się akurat o to. Jakoś tak samo wyszło. - Wiesz, tej całej unii, i … ślubu?

\- Już trochę za późno na myślenie o takich rzeczach. - odpowiedział. - Myślisz, że mam wątpliwości? - tym razem to on zapytał.

\- Nie wiem. Po prostu... takie coś zwykle zdarza się raz w życiu, zwłaszcza jeśli jeśli jest się krajem, wtedy to dopiero rzadkość. C-czy, na pewno chcesz poślubić właśnie mnie? - wciąż unikając jego spojrzenia, wyczekiwałem odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego, usłyszałem jego cichy śmiech. Podniosłem wzrok.

\- Zastanów się. Czy oświadczyłbym ci się, gdybym nie był pewny, że chcę tylko ciebie? - zbił mnie z tropu. Jego dłoń znalazła się na moim policzku. Uśmiechnął się ciepło. - Zawsze wiedziałem, że ty jesteś tym jedynym. Nie mógłbym być bardziej pewny. - po chwili jego uśmiech zniknął, a wraz z nim nasz kontakt wzrokowy. Ręka, która chwilę temu gładziła mój policzek, teraz zsunęła się na moje ramię. - Pytasz się mnie, bo sam masz wątpliwości?

\- C-co?

\- Nie chcesz tego... - to było bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie. Nasze spojrzenia ponownie się spotkały. Jego oczy wyglądały smutno. Był zmartwiony. A wszystko oczywiście przeze mnie i chęć zadawania głupich pytań. _Nie mogłeś po prostu spytać o pogodę?_

\- Oczywiście że chcę! - odpowiedziałem szybko. - To nie tak, że mam jakieś wątpliwości! Chcę wziąć z tobą ślub, kocham cię i akurat tego jestem absolutnie pewien. Ale... Po prostu się boję. Co jeżeli coś pójdzie nie tak? Ktoś się nie zjawi, albo ktoś zrobi coś głupiego? Czy w ogóle damy radę razem rządzić jednym państwem? Przecież zawsze się kłócimy jeżeli chodzi o sprawy polityczne, czy o nasze gospodarki, a teraz będziemy musieli zarządzać jednym, wspólnym krajem. Boję się, że to nie wypali. - wyżaliłem się mu. Przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu panowała cisza. Po jakiejś minucie, usłyszałem westchnięcie Torisa.

\- Zawsze przejmujesz się szczegółami. - zmarszczyłem brwi, już mając brać to za obelgę, ale chłopak zaczął mówić dalej. - Jestem pewien, że wszystko pójdzie w porządku. Jeżeli mówiąc o kimś robiącym coś głupiego masz na myśli tą nic nie wartą pomyłkę w ewolucji (czyt. Prusy), to nie masz się czego bać. Węgry powiedziała, że ona i jej patelnia będą czuwać na tym, żeby niczego nie zepsuł. Wiesz, że nie zawsze wszystko idzie tak, jak sobie planujemy. Nawet jeśli pojawi się kilka błędów, to i tak na pewno będzie świetnie. Przecież i tak najbardziej istotną rzeczą nie będzie całe przyjęcie, tylko ceremonia. Nie musisz się o nic martwić. Tak długo jak oboje powiemy 'tak' nic nie powinno pójść nie po naszej myśli.

\- A co z zarządzaniem naszym państwem? Naprawdę wątpię, żebyśmy się dogadali w jakiejkolwiek kwe...

\- Od kiedy to tak się przejmujesz sprawami politycznymi, czy gospodarką? Feliks. - tutaj wziął moją dłoń i złączył ją razem ze swoją. - Najważniejsze jest to, że będziemy razem. Nie oświadczyłem ci się ze względów gospodarczych, czy dlatego, że chciałem żeby tylko nasze państwa stały się jednym. Zrobiłem to, bo cię kocham i ponieważ chcę spędzić z tobą resztę mojego życia. Można powiedzieć, że złączenie naszych krajów to dodatek, dzięki któremu król zgodził się na to wszystko. Jeżeli chodzi o rządzenie, to jakoś sobie poradzimy. W końcu, zawsze kiedy się kłócimy, wychodzi z tego jakiś kompromis, więc na pewno damy sobie radę. Nie powinieneś zawracać sobie głowy takimi rzeczami. - uśmiechnął się lekko i pocałował mnie w czoło, wolną ręką obejmując mnie w pasie.

\- Masz rację. - powiedziałem, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. - Wybacz. To wszystko ze stresu. Cały ten czas nie mogłem się doczekać, a teraz..

\- Powoli zaczyna do ciebie docierać, co się jutro stanie. - dokończył za mnie. - Nie ty jeden się denerwujesz.

\- Ty przynajmniej jakoś sobie z tym radzisz.

\- Bo mam na to dobry sposób. - spojrzał na mnie, uśmiechając się. - Całe zdenerwowanie znika, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, jak to będzie po tym całym przyjęciu. Oficjalnie będziesz już tylko i wyłącznie mój, i nie będę musiał cię nikomu oddawać. - zaśmiałem się lekko.

\- Zawsze byłeś taki zaborczy?

\- Tylko jeśli chodzi o ciebie. - mruknął, przyciągając mnie do pocałunku. Oboje podskoczyliśmy, kiedy rozległo się donośne pukanie. Do pokoju wkroczyła Hedvika _(Czechy, starsza siostra Polski)_. Nic sobie nie zrobiła z tego, że siedzieliśmy dosłownie milimetry od siebie. Stanęła w progu i oparła ręce na biodrach.

\- Toris, wychodzisz z tego pokoju w tym momencie! - powiedziała, stanowczym głosem - Nie obchodzi mnie co tu robicie, noc przed ślubem powinno się spędzać osobno, a jest już cholernie późno! Nie jesteście małymi dziećmi, żebym was zaganiała do spania. Możecie sobie siedzieć do rana podczas waszej nocy poślubnej, ale dzisiaj wynocha do łóżek w tym momencie. Już, chodź Toris. - ilekolwiek mielibyśmy lat, ona zawsze będzie nas traktować jak pięcioletnie dzieciaki. Toris posłusznie wstał i udał się do wyjścia. Posłał mi ostatni uśmiech, zanim zniknął z Hedviką za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Westchnąłem i opadłem na miękką pościel. Rzeczywiście było już naprawdę późno. Wcześniej nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy że jestem tak zmęczony. Moje oczy same się zamykały. Sposób Torisa naprawdę działał. Po co się denerwować, albo bać? Od jutra będziemy już tylko on i ja.


End file.
